cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Uvin
History The nation of Uvin was founded on Febuary 8, 2006 on a small island somewhere inbetween Australia and Hawaii. It's first city(and now capital city) was called Paradise city for its beutiful scenary and plentiful amounts of fish and lumber, these items were then used to gain Uvin some money to begin construction on expansion. Soon after its founding Uvin was unprovokingly attacked by another small nation, the resulting carnage tarnished Uvin and sent its' economy into a tail spin. Luckily, the other nation was also battered after some days of fighting and they eventually came to a cease fire. Ever since then, the nation of Uvin has enjoyed peace and relaxation from conflict to coordinate its military forces and begin looking into other ways to expand itself. Government Uvin has been lead by Alvalar for his entire life, he decides everything that has to do with Uvin. But every three years an election is held to determine who will represent each of Uvins' districts which hold a little bit of influence on the decisions that Alvalar makes, then every six years there are elections for who will be on the council's for the next six years, the councils debate over their respective divisions and forward their recommendations to Alvalar who then decides on what to do. ID System The ID system is the governments way of keeping track of people. At birth the persons DNA is taken and is put into the system with its' name, ID number, sex and anything else that is needed. Each person upon birth is given a bank account for future use, there is no real money since everything is electronic but they are still called dollars. The ID system is used for everything in life including the keys for your house, a ticket into the subway system, or a way for the police to clarify who you are. Education When young Uvin citizens first enter the education system they start off in grades one through five learning basic arthimatic, reading and writing skills, and are taught english. In the next grades six through eight they are given some control over their education but are still forced to fine tune their arithmatic, language, and literature skills. In grades nine through twelve they are given more freedom on where they want to turn their careers from hands on work to electronic fields, they themselves decide what they are going to do with their lives. Geography The nation of Uvin although quite small holds four major cities, Paradise City, Angelic Sanctuary, Port City, and Ruxon. The major cities and smaller islands are all held together by bridges. Although most cities are on natural islands, almost all of the original islands have been expanded upon by bringing in dirt and rock from other countries. (To the right is a simplistic map of Uvin) Paradise City Paradise City is a large symmetrical city that is Uvins' captial, it's main export is still the fish and lumber that it produced back when Uvin was first created. After the creation of Uvin, Alvalar decided that they needed a symmetrical city so that expanding would be much easier. Now the city expands far beyond it's original island by using sand and dirt from other lands to expand the island and create smaller islands around it. Sites to see in Paradise City -In the center of the city is the Government building which houses Alvalars' stasis chamber, the houses and chamber rooms for the district representitives and council members -To the north of the city is the only section that doesn't get expanded upon is the harbor, the harbor commonly used by fisherman is also used by many whale watching buissness that use the harbor to easily find whales -In the southeast of the city is the Paradise City Marine College(PCMC) that deals exclusivly in Marine related work including Marine biology, Oceanography, Ocean Engineering, and Marine engine repair among them Angelic Sanctuary Angelic Sanctuary is the smallest of the major cities in Uvin, it's sole purpose is to further Uvins' reach into space. Angelic sanctuary is a medium sized island that houses people and a control room, located about five miles away is a small island that is the launchpad. Although the lauchpad has only shot test drones into the atmosphere, Alvalar hopes that one day Uvin will be able to release a satillite for easier communication between the cities and islands of Uvin. Sites to see in Angelic Sanctuary -The angel statuaries on the main road leading to Angelic Sanctuary where hand crafted by the famous marble artist Ramleb Tritas and is a -The Uvin space museum is dedicated to all that Uvin has learned from our trips into the atmosphere so far Port City Port City is the industrial Powerhouse in Uvin it produces about 60% of what Uvin consumes, everything from toliet paper to electronics. Although like the rest of Uvin, in that it has a really low crime rate Port city suffers a pollution backlash from all the factories and freight depots that produce smog. Sites to see in Port City -Annex Industrial Complex is the leading producer of self defense technologys and weapon systems, guest passes are available from the guard house -Helios Aeronaticaul, Inc. has its' main Factory and Headquarters located here -Epsilon Shipyards makes most of the ships for the Uvin armed forces -Universal Transport has located its' main shipping platform in Port City Ruxon Ruxon is the second smallest city but it is very intelligent, it contains almost all of Uvins' colleges and universitys. The most notable is the University of Sciences which is currently working on a new energy source for Uvin to cut back on pollution. Another thing to note is the 'library' which is the main building in Uvin that contains the large amount of servers that handles all transactions, ID's and other things required by the government to be recorded. Sites to see in Ruxon -In the North of Ruxon is the University of Sciences, tours are available -To the Northwest is The Aeronautical University Located next to Ruxon Airport -The 'Library' is in the Southeast and is always open -To prevent confusion the actual Ruxon Library is Northeast Category: Nations Category: New Pacific Order